Dragon Slayer
by Cuno
Summary: 7th chapter! Yolanda shows up to rescue Naoko, Darakk commences battering the fortress, and a secret about Yolanda. Not to mention, I'm getitng weird again. ^.^ Blessed Be, y'all!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Yes, a short one this time. Not my usual babbling on and on. This fic is in response to GoldenDragon2000's challenge, which basically means that though the story and plot are mine, the idea is GoldenDragon2000's. And if you read the little notice he/she put up, you would know the two challenges were Dillandau falling for some girl-even tho we all know he's really Serena, it's alternate reality-or a girl joining the Dragon Slayers. I've decided to incorporate both into my story, so enjoy!  
  
  
Dillandau sat and stared at the girl lying on the bed in front of him. She was dressed in the uniform of his Dragon Slayer's. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow. Dillandau still couldn't believe how she had tricked him; in fact, how she had tricked almost everyone on his floating ship. He thought back to the day he first met her, although then he hadn't known she was a girl...  
  
  
"Naoko, are you sure you want to do this?" Yolanda Darvis asked her best friend, Naoko Motomiya. "If Dillandau finds out..." She looked nervously at the pair of scissors Naoko had handed her, then at her friend's long, black hair.  
  
"Do it, Yolanda. I have to become a Dragon Slayer if I'm ever to find Darakk again." Naoko replied, clasping her slender hands in her lap and biting her lower lip. "I know, you said I should just forget about Darakk, but I can't. He's not even human, but he was the best friend I ever had."  
  
"But he's a dragon!" Yolanda wailed. "Dillandau has probably already had him killed. And your beautiful hair..."  
  
"Yola, I asked you because I trusted you. I promise, as soon as I find Darakk, I'll come home. Even if I find out he... he is dead." Naoko looked down at the large shirt and pants she was wearing to hide her form. "Now, do it!"  
  
Yolanda winced, then gingerly sheared Naoko's hair all the way up to her ears. Strands fell like black silk. Despite herself, Naoko felt her wide emerald eyes fill with tears; her hair had been her one vanity. The petite fifteen-year-old looked in the mirror when Yolanda was done and sighed. Her heart-shaped face still looked too feminine, but she guessed it would have to do.  
  
"No longer am I Naoko Motomiya." She said sadly. "Now I'm Nao Kamiya." Nao had been her cousin, who looked almost exactly like her. He had died fighting against Zaibach, and Naoko had hated them ever since. Darakk, a huge golden dragon who had saved her from an avalanche, was the only one able to help her, and then he disappeared. Naoko had vowed to join Dillandau's Dragon Slayer's, find Darakk, and try to destroy at least part of the Zaibach Empire.  
  
"Remember, tell me where you are." Yolanda said, embracing Naoko. "Good luck." Naoko wiped a tear from her face, and stepped out the door of Yolanda's house.  
  
"Goodbye, my friend." She whispered, then squared her shoulders and walked toward the castle.  
  
  
"Valken, is this really necessary?" Dillandau asked, his voice showing his boredom.   
  
"Of course it is. Stop being a child, Dillandau. You know the Emperor told you to get on better terms with Miraala's king." Valken replied irritably. He ignored the hot flash of anger in Dillandau's eyes, and the scowl that twisted his mouth. They turned their horses up the road towards the castle, but neither noticed the dark shadows on their heels.  
  
  
Naoko yawned as she trudged up the road towards the castle. She wished she could buy a horse, but her parents were both dead, and she only lived with Yolanda. Suddenly, her sharp ears picked up the sound of a fight up ahead. Knowing it was probably vagabonds jumping on some helpless person, she drew her sword and started to run.   
  
With a yell, she crashed into one of the thieves attacking two people on horseback, and sent him flying. She whirled around with lightning speed and blocked a slash that should have taken her head off her shoulders. She kicked the thief in the stomach, and knocked his sword out of his hand. Movement behind alerted her, and she spun around with her sword arcing... and stared straight at the person she had come to see. Dillandau whipped his sword up, but not quite fast enough. Naoko's sword, it's forward momentum pulling her, slashed his shoulder, and he yelled in pain. His eyes seemed to glow with fury, but Naoko had already dropped her sword and was kneeling.  
  
"My Lord Dillandau, I didn't know it was you! Please forgive me!" The words made her stomach roil, but she kept her head down so the disgust wouldn't show on her face. Just in time, she also remembered to deepen her voice. Dillandau grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet, but the other man's quiet voice stopped him.  
  
"Dillandau. The boy didn't mean to, and you shouldn't have come up behind him like that." Naoko recognized him as Valken, right hand man to Dillandau, and much cooler in his temper. Dillandau dropped Naoko's arm and held his shoulder.  
  
"What's your name?" he snapped, glaring at Naoko.   
  
"Nao, sir. Nao Kamiya. I was journeying to find you, Lord. I want to join your Dragon Slayers." Naoko replied, rubbing her own sore arm. Dillandau had a tight grip, and already she could see bruises forming where he pinched her skin. Her sword had only glanced off his shoulder, and the wound wasn't even bleeding.   
  
"Join my Dragon Slayers?" Dillandau laughed. "How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen, sir." Naoko mumbled. "I'm a good fighter, and I want to do my part to help Zaibach."  
  
"He is very well-trained with that sword, Dillandau. In fact, he could give you a few lessons." Valken said, a slight smile on his face. Dillandau glared at him, then looked imperiously at Naoko. Before she could stop herself, her lip curled in disdain. Luckily, Dillandau didn't appear to notice.  
  
"Fine. Come along with us to the castle. You can ride behind me." Dillandau said finally. He swung himself back on the horse and waited impatiently while Naoko pulled herself up. They galloped toward the castle.  
  
  
Naoko shifted uncomfortably as Dillandau exchanged courtesies with Miraala's king, a shifty-eyed little man named Jaric. Dillandau was obviously bored, and let Valken do most of the talking. He kept watching Naoko suspiciously, as though she would attack him any second. She stared right back at him, forgetting she was supposed to be subservient, and saw a glimmer of respect in the madness in his eyes.  
  
"King Jaric, I'm afraid we must get back." Valken said in his soft voice, startling Naoko, who jumped. "Lord Dillandau and I have some business to attend to." They left the castle, and headed back to Dillandau's ship.   
  
  
"Nao, Valken will take you to meet the other Dragon Slayers." Dillandau said, slumping into a chair and waving his hand dismissively. Naoko glanced at him as she followed Valken out of the room, and saw he was tapping a dagger against the arm of the chair over and over. She shivered slightly at the mindless look on Dillandau's face. She almost walked into Valken when he stopped suddenly. He grabbed her arm and stared straight into her eyes.  
  
"Who are you really? If you're Nao Kamiya, then I'm the king of Asturia." He said, searching Naoko's face.   
  
"Pleased to meet you, Your Highness." Naoko retorted, her heart beating again. For a second, she had thought he knew she was female.  
  
"I know you from somewhere, Nao. If that's your real name, which I seriously doubt." Valken replied, and resumed walking towards the Dragon Slayers quarters. "I'll get Mirsal to measure you for your uniform." He opened a door and then left silently, leaving Naoko to have fears about being forced to strip, and then being killed for lying.  
  
Luckily, Mirsal, a short old man with bad teeth, just whipped a cord around her hips and her shoulders, then handed her a uniform. When he left, Naoko sat on the bed and shook her head. It all seemed so unreal. This was the Zaibach Empire? An insane boy, a man who didn't seem to care about anything and knew things he shouldn't, and a group of boys who acted like little puppy dogs, obedient to every command. She looked at the uniform, then quickly stripped off her clothes and put it on. She looked in the mirror and made a face at herself, then whirled around as her door opened.  
  
"Are you Nao?" The speaker was a boy with blond hair. He was a Dragon Slayer, and there were three or four other boys behind him.  
  
"Yes, I'm Nao Kamiya." Naoko replied nervously.  
  
"Lord Dillandau wishes to speak to you." The blond said. "Didn't you hear him?"  
  
"No, I didn't. I'll go right now." Naoko said, pushing past them and walking down the hallway. Behind her she heard whispers of what Dillandau would do to her if she didn't hurry, and of why Dillandau would allow a newcomer.  
  
"Di- Lord Dillandau?" Naoko asked, pausing before him. He was sitting on a throne-like seat, twirling a dagger through his fingers. He stood up silently, and slapped her across the face hard enough to make her stagger.  
  
"Never ignore me." He said, and glared at her. Naoko reacted totally on instinct and slapped him right back. A shocked look came over his face as he held a hand over his cheek.  
  
"Never hit me." She replied, anger making her voice tremble. He stared at her, his eyes wide. He dropped his hand, revealing a red mark across his face, and looked at her with more than a glimmer of respect now.  
  
"I should kill you for that." He hissed. "But there's something about you that I like. My other Slayers are wimps, never standing up for themselves. You have fire, and I like that." He turned and strode back up to his seat.   
  
"What was I called down here for?" Naoko asked, calming down and blessing every god she could think of that her temper hadn't cost her her life.  
  
"A dragon has been spotted, and I think you should be the one to kill it. It's a golden dragon, and it's easy to spot because it has silver wings. Find it, Nao, and bring me back the Energist."   
  
Naoko felt as though she couldn't breathe. Only one golden dragon in the world had silver wings: Darakk.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

"A-are you sure it has silver wings?" Naoko stammered, trying to keep her expression calm. Dillandau shot her an impatient look.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Valken spotted it, and it was he who suggested killing it should be your initiation." He gave her his twisted smile. "Unless you don't really want to be a Slayer, that is."  
  
"No, I do. I will bring you back the Energist of this dragon, I promise." Naoko replied, though she felt sick at the thought.  
  
"You have three days, Nao. Don't disappoint me." Dillandau said ominously.  
  
  
Naoko sat against a tree and watched as the flying ship vanished into the sunset. In exactly three days it would come to pick her up. If she survived. Naoko rested her head on her up-drawn knees and groaned. How could she kill Darakk, the one who had taken away some of the pain of her cousin's and parents' deaths? Silent tears streaked her face, and she angrily wiped them away.  
  
"At least I know Darakk is still alive." She said aloud, then laughed bitterly. She pulled the map she had been given out of her pocket and studied it. Valken had seen Darakk disappear into a huge cave that must have been his lair. It was marked on the map, and Naoko decided she better start heading for it. She got to her feet, slipped on the pack she had been given and trudged toward the mountain in front of her.  
  
  
"Do you think he can do it?" Dillandau mused, watching as Naoko walked closer to the cave. Unknown to her, Dillandau and Valken had taken two of the guymelaf's and, cloaked, followed her.  
  
"If he can't, it only means one less person to worry about." Valken replied. "But I think he can do it."  
  
  
Naoko stopped and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Yolanda had cut it so that it fell in shaggy black lengths around her face. She looked up and realized with a start that she was almost standing in the cave. From inside, she heard great snores that she recognized as Darakk's. A sad smile crossed her face as she remembered hiding in the forest with him, and the way his snoring would scare off all the wildlife. Reluctantly, she put the pack down and drew her sword.   
  
She crept into the cave with her sword held defensively in front of her. The snores continued without pause, and Naoko continued walking toward the sound. Suddenly, she rounded a corner and found herself in a gigantic rough-hewn room. Stalactites covered the roof, and dripping water had created rainbow rivers on the walls. The floor had been smoothed perfectly, the result of millions of years of running water-or the great bulk of a golden dragon.   
  
Naoko stopped in surprise as she saw the room was empty. She also realized the snoring had stopped. Too late, she whirled around, just in time to catch a sight of a huge green eye before she was flung across the room. Her sword flew out of her hand, and she crashed into a pile of gold coins.   
  
"Darakk! It's me, Naoko!" She yelled, wiping blood from her forehead and just managing to duck as a massive claw buried itself in the wall directly behind her head. Darakk's immense head swung down to stop just centimeters from her face. His fangs, each twice Naoko's height, were bared in a fierce snarl. An enormous front foot was on each side of her, the claws each even bigger than his fangs. Darakk was three thousand feet of muscles and strength from his nose to rump, all contained in a skin brighter than gold bricks. His silver wings shone even in the darkness, and his tail, as long as his body, whipped in the air above him. Huge horns curled on either side of his head, and a spiked crest reached down his neck and back.  
  
"Naoko?" He asked uncertainly, in his deep, rumbling voice. "But, you're dressed in the uniform of a Dragon Slayer." His great emerald eyes narrowed, and smoke curled out of his nostrils.   
  
"I know. I had to join them, in order to find you." Naoko said as fast as she could, then broke off into a fit of coughing. "Did you have to fling me across the room?" She gasped out.  
  
"Now I know it's you! I'm sorry, I thought you were another pesky Slayer coming to kill me. Hey, why are you here?"  
  
"Um, well, I was sent to kill you. But you know I could never do that. Unfortunately, Dillandau will kill me if I don't bring back an Energist."  
  
"Hmm, that is a problem. Why'd you cut your hair? You look almost like a boy." Darakk pulled her out of the pile of gold coins and sat on his haunches in front of her. Naoko shot him an exasperated look.  
  
"That's the point, dingbat! You don't think Dillandau would let a girl join his Slayers, do you? Maybe I can hide in here, and they'll think you've eaten me..."   
  
"No, they'll send out a search party. They did it the last time they sent a Slayer against me." Darakk smiled a dragon smile, and casually reached a claw up and picked his teeth. Naoko grimaced.  
  
"That's disgusting, Darakk. But how can I go back without the Energist? I'll be dead either way. And so will you." She slumped on the ground in defeat. "This is just great."  
  
"Naoko, you'll get your Energist. How long do you have?"   
  
"Three days. But how are you going to get an Energist?" Naoko asked, looking up at him with faint hope in her eyes.  
  
"We dragons have our ways. Stay here, and keep under cover. At nightfall, I'm going to get you your Energist. For now, get some sleep." Naoko nodded and lay down against one massive leg. She yawned and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she was fast asleep.  
  
  
Valken looked up in surprise as the huge shadow of the dragon flew out into the clear night. He glanced at Dillandau, and saw he was fast asleep, his face twisted with nightmares. Valken looked back and saw that the dragon was now a fast diminishing speck against the moon. If the dragon was still alive, then that must mean Nao was dead. But Valken didn't think that was true. Nao had been too good of a fighter to be killed. He debated whether to tell Dillandau, and decided against it. He would wait, and watch. And see who this so-called Nao Kamiya actually was.  
  
  
"Naoko. Wake up." Darakk called softly. Naoko stirred on the pile of fur she was sleeping on and opened her eyes.  
  
"Darakk? I dreamed that I joined Dillandau's Dragon Slayers... And he wanted me to kill you." She said drowsily, then sat bolt upright as she remembered it was true. "Darakk! What about the Energist?"  
  
"I've got it right here." Darakk replied, holding out a strangely colored jewel. It was pure ebony, shot through with strands of silver. Gold threads seemed to form a tiny star exactly in the center. Instead of reflecting the light, it seemed to draw it in and make the light it's own.   
  
"Wow, it's beautiful. But how did you get it? I thought you had to kill a dragon to get an Energist." Naoko said softly, accepting the proffered jewel. She studied it, then slipped it in the pouch around her waist and looked demandingly at Darakk. He winked at her.  
  
"Don't worry, Naoko. Nobody died. We dragons have our own little secrets regarding Energist. Can you get picked up sooner than the three days? I have this uncomfortable feeling that we're being watched."  
  
"Yeah, I can. Do you think Dillandau saw us?" Naoko asked, climbing to her feet. "I'll just activate this little tracer. Where's my sword gone?"  
  
"No, not Dillandau. Then other one. Your sword is somewhere over there." Darakk answered, pointing with one claw. He lumbered over and searched for it, then handed the sword to Naoko. "It's a good job you didn't lose this. It's the only heirloom you have." He mused. Naoko glared at him.  
  
"And who threw me across the room, hmm? What, I was supposed to hold onto it and kill myself by landing on it?"  
  
"That's what the last one did." Naoko made a rude noise, and clicked on the tracer on her belt. She ran up and hugged Darakk's neck, then turned and walked towards the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Darakk, I'll leave Dillandau's ship tonight! As soon as I can, I'll send you a message. Goodbye!" She waved, then turned and grabbed her pack from the ground. She waved once more, then walked down the hillside to her pick-up spot.   
  
  
"I haven't seen an Energist like this one before." Dillandau said, staring suspiciously at Naoko. He was in a particularly bad mood today, which Naoko later learned was because he was thinking of a young man named Van, that he wished to kill.   
  
"It is an Energist." Naoko replied calmly, putting on her usual expression of bland disinterest. Dillandau scowled at her, and turned the Energist over in his hand.   
  
"I always thought the Energists from golden dragons were... golden." He eyed her as though waiting for a move that would let him yell at her.  
  
"Leave me alone, Dillandau." Naoko snapped. He promptly punched her in the mouth.   
  
"I let your insolence go once, Nao, because I needed you fit. I won't tolerate it again." Dillandau replied quietly. His eyes flashed. Naoko stared at him, then wiped the blood off her mouth. She could feel her temper rising, and fought to get it under control, but to no avail.   
  
With a yell, she leaped at him, knocking him down and sending the Energist spinning across the ground. She managed to get a few punches in before Dillandau kicked her in the stomach. As she bent over in pain, he slammed an elbow into her head. Naoko saw stars, and collapsed to the ground. As Dillandau tried to kick her in the side, she grabbed his foot and twisted, flipping him onto his back. She pinned him and proceeded to punch him in the face as hard as she could...or would have if someone hadn't roughly yanked her back. Whoever was behind her had her arms pinned, but Naoko realized it must be one of the other Dragon Slayer's when two more appeared and held Dillandau back.  
  
"I'll kill you, Nao!" he shrieked. "You're a dead man! No one does this to me and gets away with it. Let me go, you fools!" He struggled wildly, but the Slayers were strong and held him back. He suddenly stopped and looked at Naoko calculatingly. Naoko shivered; somehow that look was scarier than the madness.  
  
"No, I won't kill you. Fighting skills like that are much too valuable. But if you do not wish to be dropped off in the middle of a desert somewhere, you will teach me everything you know." Dillandau said calmly, then smiled wolfishly. Naoko stared at him for a second, then her shoulders slumped in defeat. She knew when she had been beaten. The person behind her cautiously let go of her arms, and stepped in front of Naoko, revealing himself to be the young blond Naoko had met earlier. She glanced at him, then did a perfect double-take. She knew him! His name was Gatti, and she had met him at one of the fairs annually held in Palas. They had become quite good friends, and had met every year until last, when Gatti mysteriously disappeared.   
  
"Fine, Dillandau. I'll teach you everything I know." Naoko replied softly, still staring at Gatti. He glanced at her, but she didn't see any recognition in his eyes.   
  
"Let go of me." Dillandau snapped, pulling his arms free from the other two Slayers' grip. "Clean yourself up, Nao. We'll begin tomorrow. As for the rest of you, get out of here." He picked up the Energist, and sat at the table. He began drawing a dagger across the table top as he studied the Energist. Naoko and the other Slayers walked out of the room.   
  
"I definitely have to get out of here tonight." Naoko muttered as she hurriedly shoved everything in her pack. "There's no way I can stay here any longer." She was so busy trying to get everything to fit that she didn't hear the soft click as the door opened and the almost silent footsteps on the carpet.  
  
"Naoko."   
  
A strangled shriek escaped Naoko, she spun around and flattened her back against the bed. She stared up at Gatti as he walked over to stand in front of her. He seemed very sad.  
  
"Naoko, it's been a long time."  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Nao. Nao..." She trailed off as she realized Gatti had known Nao, her cousin. "Oh, no. Gatti, please don't tell Dillandau! I'm leaving, leaving as soon as everyone's asleep!"  
  
"No, you're not." Gatti replied ominously.  
  
"W-what? What do you mean?" Naoko asked nervously, feeling trapped by the wall and the bed.   
  
"Take a look outside, Naoko. We've been moving since you got back. The entire time you were fighting with Lord Dillandau, we were flying away. We're now in the middle of the desert." Naoko stared at him in disbelief, then ran to the window and stared out. Gatti had told the truth. She was never going home.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"Oh no!" Naoko exclaimed, slumping against the wall. "I'm gonna be stuck with Dillandau forever!"  
  
"It's not so bad." Gatti replied, smiling crookedly. "You still have me, and the rest of the Slayers."  
  
"Thanks so much." Naoko retorted, rolling her eyes. "Now I have to teach Dillandau all my fighting skills! This is horrible."  
  
"So hide some stuff from him. Teach him some fancy-looking, but not really effective techniques. And while you're doing that, make sure he wins most of the time, or you'll regret it."  
  
"You know I'm an awful liar." Naoko said morosely. "I guess I'd better make the most of it, though. Maybe Darakk will somehow find me..." Gatti shot her a sharp look.  
  
"Darakk? That great golden... Dillandau sent you to kill Darakk!"   
  
"He sure did. But, no, I didn't kill him."  
  
"But then how...?" Gatti shrugged in confusion.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. After nearly killing me by accident," Naoko gave a rueful smile. "Darakk disappeared somewhere and came back with the Energist I gave to Dillandau."  
  
"Naoko, we shall have to talk more later." Gatti gave her a meaningful look. "I want to hear everything." He squeezed her shoulder as he walked past and opened the door. "Naoko, watch yourself around Dillandau, okay?" He stepped out and closed the door silently behind him.  
  
"Oh, trust me, I will." Naoko muttered as she threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes. "He won't catch me off-guard."  
  
  
  
"No! Punch with your right first, not your left!" Naoko yelled, as Dillandau did the move wrong once again. "Then you do a roundhouse kick, not before!"  
  
"Teach me another move, Nao. This one is boring." Dillandau said petulantly. A scowl twisted his features.  
  
"No." Naoko replied firmly. "You have to learn this one first."  
  
"But I don't want to!" Dillandau whined.  
  
"Too bad!" Naoko roared, totally fed up of Dillandau's constant complaints. "You're learning this one, or none! Got that?"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Dillandau yelled back. "I'm in control, and I say you have to teach me another move. This one is boring."  
  
"You are such a child!" Naoko exclaimed in exasperation. "This is the way I was taught, so this is the way you are going to be taught! Now get a grip!"  
  
"I should drop you in the desert. I should have dropped you there the first night you came aboard!" Dillandau's face was scarlet with rage.   
  
"Fine! I'd rather be in the desert than waste any more time trying to teach something important to a silly baby!" Naoko snarled, then spun on her heel and stalked toward the door. She heard Dillandau's footsteps behind her, and braced herself for an attack. To her surprise, Dillandau only put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Nao, don't go. I apologize for my behavior." Naoko stared at him in astonishment and suspicion, but his face was earnest, and it seemed he truly was sorry.  
  
"All right." She said finally. "But you must listen to what I say." She led Dillandau back over to the center of the room, and set him practicing the move again.  
  
  
"I never thought I'd hear Lord Dillandau apologize." Gatti said, leaning back from the peephole in the wall, and letting Migel watch.   
  
"I didn't think he was able to." Migel snorted. "That boy must be something special if he can get Lord Dillandau to actually listen."  
  
"Yeah, she is pretty special." Gatti said, too softly for Migel to hear. "Hey, what's he teaching him to do?"  
  
"Looks like some type of fancy kick." Migel mumbled, intent upon watching Dillandau and Naoko. "Nao reminds me of someone, but I don't know who. He doesn't even look much like a boy."  
  
"Hey, Migel." Gatti said, quickly changing the topic. "Does it seem to you that Lord Dillandau hasn't seemed quite so insane since Nao showed up?"  
  
"Now that you mention, yes it does. The boy must be able to work wonders." Migel replied. "I never thought Lord Dillandau could be calm. And he hasn't mentioned Van Fanel in days!"  
  
"A miracle." Gatti muttered, and he and Migel grinned at each other.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Dillandau, I think you're ready to learn some harder moves." Naoko said decisively a few days later. "Watch carefully. This one starts off with a hard punch to the stomach, then, when your opponent is bent over, you bring your knee up and hit him in the face. As fast as you can, you then bring both fists down on his back, sending him to the ground. From there, he should be in too much pain to move, but if he still can, hit the pressure points on either side of his neck. This will paralyze him for a few hours, but it's only used as a last resort!" Naoko demonstrated, then stepped back as Dillandau tried it. Patiently, she corrected his stance, and inwardly marveled at the change in him. From the blustery, conceited young man to the powerful, courteous one. At least he was to Naoko; his other Slayers were a different matter.  
  
"Lord Dillandau! Lord Dillandau!" Gatti ran into the room, stopped for a second to bow, then blurted out his news. "Van Fanel, those two girls, and Allen Schezar have all disappeared! It is assumed that they are dead."  
  
"But I wanted to kill Van!" Dillandau muttered, then a gleeful smile curved his lips. "At least that annoying pest is gone. Now the Zaibach Empire will truly rule!" He threw his head back and let out his normal insane cackle, which Naoko hadn't seen him do in a while. She and Gatti exchanged glances, and Gatti shook his head. Naoko signed to him that he should meet her later; they could talk then. Gatti nodded, then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Dillandau." Naoko said patiently. "Dillandau." When he didn't answer, but turned and began drawing his dagger across the table again, Naoko felt her temper give.  
  
"Dillandau Albatou! Stop that stupid drawing on the table, and pay attention! Or do you not wish to learn any more?" she snapped, glaring at his back. He turned around and scowled at her.  
  
"If Van is dead, why do I need to learn more?" he asked petulantly. Naoko glared at him.  
  
"Well, you don't. If you would rather stay safe inside your floating fortress, or your cloaked guymelaf, and never fight like a man." She said in contempt, curling her lip slightly. Inwardly, she wondered why she was doing this; a few days ago, she would've jumped at the chance to quit the lessons. Now, it seemed, she couldn't bear to stop.  
  
"What are you saying? That I'm not man enough to fight hand to hand?" Dillandau demanded, grabbing Naoko's shoulders and shaking her. "You, with your girlish face, you tell me how to be a man?"  
  
Naoko's breath caught in her throat, but with a huge struggle she kept her face calm.   
  
"You said it, not me." she replied, using an old childhood taunt. Dillandau raised his hand as though to hit her, but then he dropped it.  
  
"You are right, of course, Nao. As always." He said graciously. "Come, teach me more of this hand to hand fighting." He led the way towards the center of the room again, and Naoko followed in wonder. She couldn't believe the change that had come over Dillandau, and so fast. One moment, he was going to strike her; the next, he was treating her like a brother. Or sister, Naoko amended with a slight quirk of her lips.  
  
  
  
"Naoko! Naoko!" The fierce whisper came from the direction of Naoko's door, and she was immediately awake. She slipped silently out of the bed, adjusting the nightshirt she wore, and padded towards the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she whispered.  
  
"It's Gatti. I need to talk to you, and quick!" Naoko pulled the door open, and Gatti walked in. After locking the door, and after Gatti had checked the room suspiciously, Naoko sat on the bed and gave her full attention to Gatti.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked softly.  
  
"Remember I told Lord Dillandau that Van and Allen disappeared? Well, that much is true, but after you had left, Dillandau gave me and Migel, another Slayer, some disturbing commands. We're to attack Miraala!" Naoko stared at him with her mouth open. Miraala... Her home.   



	4. Default Chapter Title

"Miraala?" Naoko whispered. "But, he can't!"  
  
"He can, Naoko. And he will." Gatti replied, his eyes concerned. "There's no way to stop him when he's set his mind on something."  
  
"There has to be some way. If I have to kill him myself, I'll stop him." Naoko growled softly. Fury gripped her throat and tightened her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. As Gatti stared, her eyes narrowed to slits and she curled her hands into fists. He had never seen Naoko this angry, and fervently hoped he never would again.   
  
"Hey, Nao, Lord Dillandau is calling for you." Migel said from the doorway. He blinked uncertainly as Naoko glared at him. "Uh, something wrong?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong." Naoko snapped, biting off each word. She pushed past him, and stalked down towards Dillandau's room. She pushed the door open and strode into the room.  
  
"What do you want now?" Naoko said, struggling to keep her face calm. Dillandau scowled at her.  
  
"Watch your tongue, Nao. Couldn't you have gotten dressed first?" Naoko looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing her nightclothes. It was only because they were so baggy on her slender frame that she hadn't been found out. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared back at Dillandau.  
  
"I didn't have a chance."  
  
"I have a mission for you, Nao." Dillandau replied, idly flipping a dagger in his hand. "I've decided Miraala is displeasing. I want you to go down there and kill the king. Then, we'll destroy it." He looked at her with a faint smile on his face; a smug, self-satisfied smirk. It was only with great effort that Naoko didn't grab the dagger out of his hand and kill him with it. Everything became clear: Dillandau was purposely sending her to kill her own king to test her loyalty. If she refused, she would die. And Miraala's people would have no chance.  
  
"Alright, Dillandau. When do I go?" As Nao assumed the expression of blank indifference she usually had when around Dillandau, she noticed the faint flicker of surprise in his eyes. Inwardly, she snorted derisively. The silly fool had thought she would refuse.   
  
"Uh, you go... tonight." Dillandau replied, quickly regaining his indifference. He casually offered the dagger to her, hilt first, and watched her out of the corner of his eye. Naoko calmly took the dagger and slid it into the sheath on her belt.   
  
"I'll leave right away." She said.  
  
"Take this comm. Contact us immediately when Miraala's king is dead." Dillandau handed her the small device and turned his back. Naoko slipped silently out of the room and down to her own. Both Gatti and Migel were gone.   
  
Naoko smiled grimly. Dillandau wouldn't get away with this. Though it was a given she would die for this, she would save her friends. She swiftly changed into her Slayer uniform, and looked sadly down at the picture of her parents she had brought with her and hidden in her pack. With a sigh, she carefully wrapped it in her clothes and left the pack there. She would have no need of it now.   
  
She had been told to meet Folken in the guymelaf area, where he would give her the guymelaf she was to use. As she slipped silently into the enormous room, she saw Folken standing in front of a guymelaf draped in shadows. She walked up to him.  
  
"Dillandau has informed you of what you have to do?" Folken asked quietly. There was a strange expression in his eyes, which would have warned Naoko if she had been paying attention. The expression was the one of power that came with knowing someone else's secrets. But Naoko was too busy trying to look unconcerned at what she had to do.   
  
"Of course." Naoko replied indifferently. She lightly fingered the dagger at her waist.   
  
"I'll be taking you down to Miraala, in the guymelaf. Dillandau decided there was no point in you using a guymelaf seeing as you'll be traveling on foot most of the way." Folken turned and climbed into the guymelaf, then extended the arm for Naoko to climb onto. Naoko settled herself and clutched the metal tightly as they dropped out of the flying fortress.   
  
  
  
Naoko padded down the thickly carpeted hallway of Yolanda's home in Miraala. Folken had dropped her off at the city gates and she had immediately come here to warn her friend. She quietly inched the door open and strode over to the bed. Yolanda had her face buried in the pillow and looked so peaceful Naoko almost hated to wake her. Gently, she shook Yolanda's shoulder.   
  
"Yola. Yola, wake up." She whispered. Yolanda opened her eyes sleepily, then sat bolt upright, almost knocking Naoko backwards.  
  
"Naoko!? What on Gaea are you doing here?" Yolanda whispered, her voice low and hoarse.  
  
"Dillandau sent me to kill Miraala's king, and then he's going to destroy the city. You have to get out of here, Yola. Warn everyone you can, and get them out of here as fast as you can." Naoko said swiftly. "I have to go warn the king."  
  
"Be careful, Naoko. I'll get as many people as I can out of here." Yolanda promised, hugging Naoko tightly. Naoko hugged her back then, wiping her eyes surreptitiously, she turned and left the house again.   
  
  
Within the hour, she was at the gates of the palace. She grabbed one of the bars of the iron fence and started to pull herself up. There were spikes at the top of the fence, and Naoko carefully eased herself over them. Hanging from the top of the fence, she let herself go, then rolled as soon as she hit the ground. Coming up in a crouch, she listened breathlessly for any evidence she'd been discovered. The grounds were dead silent; a silence which Naoko found ominous. Resolving to be extra careful, she swiftly ran through the shadows and up to the wall underneath the king's window. It was open.  
  
Naoko looked thoughtfully at the open window, then circled around the great palace and climbed up the ivy there. The window next to the ivy was shut, but unlocked. She easily pushed it open.  
  
Dropping to the ground below the window, Naoko listened carefully. There was still no sound. She glanced around the room she was in. It looked like she was in the king's study. If she remembered the layout of the palace from her visit with Dillandau and Folken a few weeks earlier, the king's bedroom was four doors down.   
  
Naoko pulled the dagger out of her belt just in case, then opened the study door. There were two guards in the corridor, one at either end, but they were both slumped against the wall, asleep. Naoko shook her head. If she had really come to kill the king, it would've been far too easy.  
  
She slipped down the hallway and stopped outside the king's door. All she could hear from inside was deep snoring. With a wry smirk, Naoko pushed the door open and strode towards the king's inner chambers. To her surprise, there were no guards at all in the entire suite. Naoko put her dagger back in her belt and crept over to the king's bed.   
  
As she put her hand out to shake the king, an arm encircled her waist, pinning her arms, and jerked her back. A hand covered her mouth before she could even take a breath to scream.   
  
"Traitor." Dillandau's voice hissed in her ear. "Folken said you would betray us, but I didn't believe him, Nao." He dragged Naoko backwards, into the shadows more as the king shifted. Naoko took the opportunity to throw her weight back against him, pushing him off-balance. Dillandau stumbled, and his grip loosened slightly around Naoko's waist. Naoko hooked her foot around his knee and threw her weight against him again. Dillandau lost his balance completely and fell to the ground, but he didn't loosen his grip on Naoko, and she fell with him. His hand dropped away from Naoko's mouth.  
  
"I didn't betray you!" Naoko hissed back, struggling to get away.   
  
"Liar! Folken saw you go to that girl's house, saw you leave, and then she left with a boy. Saw her warn people in the other houses! You betrayed the Zaibach Empire, and the punishment is instant death." Before Naoko could react, he'd grabbed the dagger from her belt and pressed it to her throat. Naoko froze. The cold steel pressed deeper to her throat, and the warm trickle of blood ran down her neck. Naoko moaned deep in her throat and closed her eyes, certain that she was about to die. To her immense surprise, Dillandau didn't press the dagger further. Naoko suddenly wondered if she had been wrong, if Dillandau hadn't been testing her loyalty but just giving a special mission to her. One he thought she would be glad to do.  
  
"I trusted you, Nao." Dillandau whispered, his hand shaking. "I thought you were loyal to Zaibach. I thought you were my friend. You were the only one out of my Slayers who actually showed spirit; the only one who didn't jump like a rabbit when I looked at them. That's what I liked about you." He sounded tired, and hurt. "Now, you betrayed me. I should kill you, but I can't bring myself to. But I know Folken can, and will." His voice hardened and he dragged Naoko to her feet.  
  
"Loyal to Zaibach??" Naoko whispered, her voice breaking. "They killed my parents and my cousin. I had no family left! And then you send me against my king. You expected me to just kill him, but I couldn't! I only joined the Slayers so I could-" Naoko stopped suddenly, realizing what she had almost said. Dillandau shook her roughly.   
  
"Could what, Nao? Could kill me? Could exact your revenge against the Zaibach Empire?" he said bitterly. "Folken was right about you." Naoko stared at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears.  
  
"I loved them, Dillandau! And I could do nothing but watch as you murdered them, you with your great guymelaf that can cloak, you with your horrible insanity! Could only watch as you cut my mother's throat, as your guymelaf destroyed my father's house." Her voice dropped so much Dillandau could barely hear her. "As you forced my cousin to tell you where the rest of us were, just before you killed him. After promising him he could go free and take me, his little cousin, with him."   
  
Dillandau stared at her in horror. Finally, he spoke, a single word that destroyed all of Naoko's hopes. He spoke her true name.   
  
"Naoko..."   



	5. Default Chapter Title

I am so mad! This was supposed to be out a whole lot earlier, but first I was grounded for a week, and then my stupid disk goes and erases almost all of my files! I had nineteen left, out of FIFTY-ONE! ARGH! Unfortunately, the next part to this was one of the ones deleted, so it's late. Well, that's my excuse. So, yeah, I wanted to expand a lil more on the background of Draconians, so I decided Naoko should be one. Adds a nice lil plot twist, doesn't it? Enjoy da fic!  
  
  
"Naoko Motomiya." Dillandau whispered. "You're Draconian!"  
  
"Yeah, Dillandau, I am. Will you kill me now, like you killed my family?" Naoko snapped, glaring at him. Tears trickled down her cheeks, but her eyes were hard and frosty.  
  
"Naoko, I wouldn't kill you." Dillandau said, stretching his hand towards her. For the first time in three years, he could think clearly. It was hard for him to believe that this young woman with the fiery temper was the same scrawny girl he'd saved from bullies. She looked totally different.   
  
Naoko looked at his face, then down at the hand outstretched towards her. Indecision flashed in her eyes. Slowly, she reached her hand out, then suddenly dropped it again. She stared at him, searching his eyes.  
  
"Naoko. I won't tell anyone. You have to believe me. Remember when we first met? I promised you I'd always protect you." Dillandau said softly.  
  
"And then you destroyed my home, my family, even a part of me." Naoko backed away from him.  
  
"Naoko, it wasn't my fault. Truly. I was under Zaibach's control, and I didn't know what I was doing." Dillandau took a step towards her. He had no worries about the king; Folken had seen to it that the king would sleep for days, courtesy of a sleeping herb slipped into his drink. Folken had, of course, recognized Naoko for who she was, but Dillandau had refused to believe him. Tonight had been a test, Dillandau's idea, to prove that it wasn't Naoko. But he'd been wrong...  
  
"Why should I believe you, Dillandau?" Naoko glanced behind her and Dillandau followed her gaze to the open window.   
  
"Naoko, don't." Dillandau replied softly. "What happened to the girl who became my friend? What happened to her?"  
  
Naoko looked back at him, the expression on her face one Dillandau would remember for the rest of his life. Pain and anger made her seem unrecognizable, but what really struck him was the defeat in her eyes.   
  
"You destroyed her, Dillandau." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "You destroyed her with her family." Then she was running, sprinting towards the open window. Dillandau, surprised, ran after her, but it was too late. Her wings burst through her shirt and she flung herself out the window. Her wings, the white of fresh-fallen snow with hints of sapphire, caught the wind and spread out, lifting Naoko high into the air.  
  
"Naoko!" Dillandau cried. She spun around to look at him, but Dillandau's eyes had caught a flash of movement elsewhere. Folken shot out from the cover of the trees, also with his wings spread, and hurtled towards Naoko. Naoko, catching the expression on Dillandau's face, tried to turn around, but Folken was faster.   
  
"Folken, stop!" Dillandau yelled, trying to assume his usual commanding tone. Folken ignored him, and dealt a stunning blow to the back of Naoko's head. She dropped towards the ground, her body suddenly limp. Dillandau cursed and swung his legs out the window, dropping onto his hidden guymelaf. Above him, Folken dived towards Naoko and caught her before she hit the ground. Carrying her in his arms, he flew towards Dillandau, who carefully assumed his usual maniacal stare.  
  
"Folken, I told you to stop. I do not appreciate being ignored." He snapped, glaring at Folken. There was a flicker of something unreadable in Folken's eyes as he landed on the outstretched arm of the guymelaf. Dillandau stepped forward and took Naoko out of his arms. Folken hid his wings back under his shirt, all the while staring at Dillandau as though trying to remember something.  
  
"She would have gotten away, Dillandau." Folken replied in his soft voice. He smiled, a chilling smile that made Dillandau shiver inwardly. It was a smile that said he knew Dillandau could think clearly.   
  
"Back to the fortress." Dillandau growled. Folken inclined his head, then dropped off the guymelaf into the darkness beyond. All was silent as Dillandau carefully climbed into the guymelaf, Naoko against him. A few seconds later, he was flying back to his fortress.  
  
  
Dillandau sat and stared at the girl lying on the bed in front of him. She was dressed in the uniform of his Dragon Slayer's. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow. Dillandau still couldn't believe how she had tricked him; in fact, how she had tricked almost everyone on his floating ship. He thought back to the day he first met her, although then he hadn't known she was a girl. Folken had tried to tell him, but he'd refused to believe it. As he watched Naoko sleep, he thought back to the first day he'd met her...  
  
  
  
"Ow! Mattie, don't hit me! Ow! I didn't mean it, honestly!" The terrified voice cut through young Dillandau Albatou's daydreaming. He was traveling with his guardian, Folken, on their way to meet with Emperor Dornkirk.   
  
Without even a glance at Folken, Dillandau kicked his horse towards the voice's direction. There was a bend in the dirt road they were traveling on, and it was there Dillandau suspected the person was. As he galloped round it, there was a scream from up ahead and a young girl ran up the road, glancing back wildly at the heavy-set boy pursuing her.   
  
"Mattie, leave me alone!" The girl screamed, then spotted Dillandau galloping towards them and froze. The boy, Mattie, knocked her over and stared at Dillandau with a sneer. Dillandau reined his horse to a stop and leaped down, glaring at Mattie.  
  
"What do you want?" Mattie sneered. The girl lay in front of him, quietly sobbing. Her long, silky black hair partly covered her face, and her shirt and breeches were torn and dirty. Dillandau stepped forward and helped her up, ignoring Mattie completely.   
  
"Hey! I was talkin' to you!" Mattie snapped, walking over to them. He held a fist in front of Dillandau's face, but Dillandau just looked him up and down and smirked. The girl leaned heavily on Dillandau as she regained her breath; there were bruises covering her arms and face, and blood on her lip. Turning his back on the glowering Mattie, Dillandau helped her over to the side of the road and got her to sit down.   
  
"Who do you think you are?" Mattie snarled, grabbing Dillandau's shoulder and spinning him around. He was taller than Dillandau by a foot, and at least fifty pounds heavier, but Dillandau remained calm.   
  
"Unhand me." Dillandau said softly. He stared at Mattie, forcing the other boy to look away. Mattie's face went red, and he grabbed Dillandau's shirt, lifting him off the ground. Dillandau's eyes narrowed. Too fast for the watching girl to see, his hand flashed down to his side and he drew his sword. There was a gleam in his eyes as he pressed it to Mattie's throat, forcing the other boy to let go of his shirt. Mattie's face was as white as paper, and his eyes bugged as he stared at the shining silver sword pressed to his throat.  
  
"Please, sir, don't kill him." The girl's voice was so soft Dillandau almost missed hearing it. He glanced at her, and she met his gaze boldly, revealing beautiful emerald eyes. She had stood up, swaying slightly, and was staring at him with pleading in her eyes.  
  
"It isn't his fault, sir. It's mine, really." Her face was earnest, but there was a tell-tale waver in her voice that she was obviously trying to hide. "I-I brought it on myself." Her eyes dropped as Dillandau continued to look at her, and a faint blush colored her cheekbones. Dillandau looked back at Mattie and caught the faint self-satisfied smirk the older boy quickly hid. Dillandau pulled his sword away and, taking a step back, sheathed it. Mattie rubbed a hand across his throat as Dillandau turned back to the girl.  
  
"Was it truly your fault?" he asked softly. The girl nodded. When Dillandau looked back, he saw that Mattie was gone, and sneered slightly. Wimp, he thought.  
  
"Thank you, sir. My name is Naoko Motomiya." She replied, extending a slender hand. She looked about thirteen, but there was a look in her eyes that seemed too old for someone her age. Dillandau himself was only a year older.  
  
"Dillandau Albatou." Suddenly, Dillandau remembered Folken. Where had his guardian gone? As if on cue, Folken appeared around the bend, letting his horse walk lazily down to join them. He slid off and looked questioningly at Naoko, then at Dillandau.   
  
"This is Naoko Motomiya. Naoko, this is Folken."   
  
"Pleased to meet you, sir. Are you travelers? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if you rested at our house." Naoko offered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dillandau shook himself out of his reverie. He and Folken had accepted Naoko's invitation, and stayed with her family for almost a year. He had become very good friends with Naoko. And then, Dornkirk had brought him to his palace, and he couldn't remember anything from then until now...   



	6. 6

A/N: This has absolutely no relevance, but if I don't get it out, I'm gonna go nuts. Has anyone seen "X-Men"? If you haven't, GO OUT AND BUY IT!!! I luv the movie. I LUV Wolverine. Wait, did I say luv? I meant I am OBSESSED! I watched the movie twice in three nights. And I rarely watch a movie twice in a YEAR! Hugh Jackson is just... Yow, baby! Hehe, so I have a thing for guys with attitude and long hair. Aight, that had zip to do with Escaflowne. Just one more thing! THERE HAD BETTER BE A SEQUEL, AND HUGH JACKSON BETTER STAR!!!! Enjoy my fic, and please no hurt me for my rant...   
  
  
  
Naoko dreamed, although she didn't realize it. Images flashed through her mind at an incredible speed; blurred images of her past. Her first meeting with Dilandau; their strong friendship; how Dilandau taught her to use a sword and beat Mattie; his final, aching betrayal.  
  
"Where am I?" Naoko mumbled.   
  
Everything around her was in shades of grey and black. Faceless people stumbled past her, intent on some unknown destination. Naoko shivered as one brushed past her, leaving her skin feeling clammy and cold. She pulled away, crashing into another shadow person. A low moan escaped her as the shadow passed right through her, chilling her to the bone.  
  
"Get me out of here!" She cried, but her only answer was the haunting moans.  
  
Naoko wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered in the chill air. Her breath caught in her throat as a pair of baleful yellow eyes appeared through the mist. They blinked twice, then there were dull, muffled footsteps coming towards her. Naoko's eyes widened and she automatically put a hand down for the sword that was no longer there. A surreal form appeared out of the mist, vaguely human in shape.  
  
"Stay away!" Naoko stammered, clenching her fists. "I don't know who or what you are, but just leave me alone!"  
  
"How can you say that about me, Naoko? We were such good friends..." It was Dilandau's voice, but there was a ghostly quality to it.   
  
The figure solidified, revealing a pale form of Dilandau. He smiled twistedly, reaching out a hand with long claws towards Naoko.  
  
"You're not Dilandau." Naoko said in a low, harsh voice. She backed away. "Dilandau was my best friend, and I know there's still some good in him! Get lost!"  
  
The shadow chuckled menacingly, advancing with whispered footsteps. "Naoko, Naoko, Naoko. You know you are mine. You were mine since that day we first met, when I saved you from Mattie. I saved your life, and you are mine."  
  
"You lie. I belong only to myself. You're not real! I don't believe in you! Go away!!" Naoko yelled, stumbling over a black object on the ground.   
  
The shade giggled insanely, crouching over Naoko and reaching out a wispy hand. Naoko punched it, but her hand just passed through its insubstantial body. It grabbed her shoulders and stared her in the eyes. Naoko struggled, but despite her failed attempt to touch it, it had no problem holding onto her with an iron grip.  
  
"Let go of me! Let go!" Naoko shrieked.  
  
"I told you I would get you, Naoko. Draconian girl. Freak!"   
  
Naoko stared in horror as the shade's face twisted and became a horrible caricature of Mattie's. Flesh had wasted away, revealing silver-white bone. What little hair it had left was lank and hung limply over it's face. Dark blood, almost black, dripped steadily from the gaping hole in its chest. Naoko could see the blurred background through it.  
  
"I-I killed you..." Naoko whispered.  
  
"I know you killed me." The shade hissed, its fetid breath icy against Naoko's face. "But, you see, I can come back." The shade giggled again. "And you can never get away from me in here."  
  
"No! The dead do not come back. I paid for killing Mattie, and I'm sorry for it. I never meant to kill him! But he just-just kept teasing me, and finally I couldn't take it anymore! I meant to just show him I could defend myself, but he moved, and-and..." Tears streaked Naoko's cheeks, sparkling in the dimness of the spirit world.  
  
"But you did kill me. Now I get to kill you."  
  
"You're just a shade! A demon, a shadow! I don't have to explain myself to you; I realized my sin and paid for it! Get away!"   
  
Naoko kicked wildly, and for an instant her foot connected with the shade, sending him flying back into the air. He disintegrated in mid-air, leaving a white ash. An insane giggle echoed through the air as Naoko felt herself being pulled into a gaping black void. She struggled to control the wildly spinning colors around her, getting dizzier and dizzier. Her head began to pound and her vision blurred. She screamed for help, unconsciously repeating Dilandau's name over and over.  
  
"Naoko! Naoko, wake up!"  
  
Naoko struggled against whoever was holding her down. A hand covered her mouth and she tried to breathe. Flailing wildly, her hand suddenly connected with something soft. There was a grunt of pain, and then she was free. She dropped over the side of the bed, hitting her knee off the wooden posts, and held her stomach as she retched dryly.  
  
"Naoko, it's okay. You're okay now." The voice was soft, soothing and familiar.  
  
"Dilandau?" Naoko asked weakly. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes. What happened? You were crying out." Dilandau replied, kneeling and putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, it was awful." Naoko cried, turning and burying her face in Dilandau's shirt front. He held her as she sobbed wildly.  
  
"Naoko, you have to tell me what happened. Maybe I can help."  
  
"No, no, I'm fine now." Naoko pulled away and wiped her eyes roughly on her shirt. "Really, don't worry about me. It was just a dream."  
  
"If you're sure..." Dilandau said doubtfully, standing up and extending his hand to Naoko. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "You sounded terrified."  
  
"I'm sure." Naoko smiled faintly.   
  
"Dilandau!" The call echoed down the hallway. It was Folken.  
  
"I better go." Dilandau said, straightening his tunic and regaining his imperious air. "You'll be okay in here alone?" There was concern in his eyes.  
  
"Perfect." Naoko replied. "I'll probably just go back to sleep. I still feel exhausted and my head aches."  
  
"Dilandau Albatou!"  
  
Dilandau cast an exasperated look at the door, then glanced again at Naoko. She smiled at him and he smiled back before turning on his heel and stalking out the door. Outside, Naoko heard him yelling at his Dragon Slayers exactly as though nothing had changed. Naoko felt momentarily uneasy. Dilandau seemed as though he had become sane again, but how could she be sure? And the nightmare had been awful.  
  
Naoko stood up and walked over to the closet. A clean pair of breeches and a tunic hung in the otherwise bare closet. She pulled them both off their hangers and tossed them on the bed. Stretching, she felt muscles twinge in her back and shoulders. She pulled her shirt over her head and was turning to get the tunic when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. On her shoulders, crimson on the pale skin, was the mark of a pair of hands.  
  
  
  
"I will have to consult the Emperor about what to do with the girl." Folken mused, striding down the hallway with Dilandau beside him.  
  
"She is a traitor." Dilandau hissed. "She should be killed for her trickery and deception against Zaibach."  
  
Folken looked down at him with a mixture of exasperation and faint contempt. "We will see what the Emperor says. He will decide what punishment she should have."  
  
Dilandau sighed inwardly. He was finding it very hard to keep up this act. He could hardly believe he had ever been this bloodthirsty, cloudy mind or no. For a heart-stopping moment, he had thought Folken would agree with him. He forced himself to pay attention as they walked into the common room, glaring at the Dragon Slayers who were closest to him.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, is it true? Is Nao really a girl?" Someone called out from the back of the room.  
  
Dilandau looked around for the speaker, narrowing his eyes, but the fellow had disappeared. He wasn't sure by the voice either. It seemed he was seeing everything for the first time.  
  
"It is true, but the girl is a traitor and shall be punished as such." He growled.  
  
He looked around at the Dragon Slayers and caught a glimpse of Gatti's strained and pale face. His eyes were wide with terror as he remembered what the punishment for a traitor was. Death. Dilandau made a mental note to find out more about Gatti and his relationship to Naoko.  
  
  
  
  
A strangled sound escaped Naoko's throat as she stared at the imprint of large hands across her shoulders. She dropped the shirt she was holding and craned her neck to see her shoulders. The angry red imprints stretched part-way down her shoulder blades.   
  
As she saw the marks, she suddenly realized her back was sore and her shoulders ached. Slowly, she turned her back to the mirror and stretched to see her back. A large bruise was forming on her lower back- exactly where she had landed when she had tripped in what she had believed was a dream.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Naoko." She muttered angrily. "It was only a dream; I probably bruised my back when I fell off the bed, and Dilandau was shaking me."  
  
Shakily, she bent and picked up her shirt, then threw it across her bed and changed into the clean clothes. Still trying to convince herself that it was only a dream and the marks were a coincidence, she started to fold the breeches up.  
  
"It's only a coincidence..." she mumbled, shaking out her shirt.  
  
For a second, she only stared at the front of the shirt. Her heart stopped dead in her chest as she saw the evidence. She dropped the shirt and backed away, her mouth opened in a silent shriek. The shirt landed with the tell-tale splashes of blood up. Naoko's scream echoed throughout the fortress.  
  
  
  
Dilandau's head snapped up as he heard the scream. His Dragon Slayers murmured uneasily, but the scream wasn't repeated. Dilandau forced himself to remain outwardly calm, though his heart beat wildly. Folken was watching him calmly, that knowing gleam in his eye. Dilandau looked at him coldly, then motioned for Gatti to come forward.  
  
"Gatti, that came from the direction of the prisoner's room. Go and see what her problem is." He snapped. Gatti nodded quickly and ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
Her breathing irregular, Naoko backed into the wall, jumping as her shoulders hit it. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing the bloodstains to have disappeared when she opened them again. She opened her eyes and looked at the shirt. Her stomach protested violently as she saw that it hadn't been a vision; the bloodstains were real and they were growing...  
  
Naoko screamed again, running to the door and flinging it open. She collided with Gatti as he reached a hand for the doorknob and knocked them both over. She kicked at Gatti as he grabbed her arms, connecting solidly with his ribs. He grunted in pain and lost his grip. She grabbed the dagger from his belt and held it in front of her as she jumped up and backed away.  
  
"Naoko, it's me. Gatti." Gatti said, getting slowly to his feet, one hand pressed against his side. "What happened?"  
  
"You're not Gatti!" Naoko yelled at him, waving the dagger threateningly. "You're the shade, the dream never ended and the blood, it's growing, it's growing! I didn't mean to kill him, I honestly didn't! Please, just leave me alone... Just let me wake up!"  
  
"Naoko, you're awake! I really am Gatti. Do you remember that day we went down to the lake and those two ladies started gossiping about us? We told everyone we were just collecting flowers, but no one believed us. My mother forbade me to see you for weeks. She was sure we'd run away together. Say you remember, Naoko." Gatti said, taking a step forward.  
  
Naoko stared at him, her face white except for two glowing spots on her cheeks. Her eyes were wild and bright with fever. She was shaking all over, twisting the bottom of her shirt nervously with the hand not holding the dagger. Tears streaked her face.  
  
"I want to believe you..." she whispered. "I so want to believe you. But as soon as I say I remember, you'll become Mattie, or Yolanda, or Dilandau, or my parents... Maybe you'll even become the real Nao!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm Gatti, I always have been and always will be. How could I become Lord Dilandau, or your parents?"  
  
"You're the shade, and you tried to trick me once before. You won't do it again." Naoko's eyes narrowed and she gestured threateningly. "You won't do it again!"  
  
In one swift movement, Gatti leaped forward, knocked the dagger from Naoko's hand and slapped her across the face. Her eyes widened, but she didn't look so wild.  
  
"I'm sorry, Naoko. But you were hysterical." Gatti said, looking upset.  
  
"I-I..." Naoko's knees gave out and she collapsed. Gatti barely caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"Naoko? Naoko!" He said, lifting her into his arms. "Naoko, c'mon, wake up."  
  
She was unresponsive, her chest barely rising with her breathing. Gatti could feel the ominous heat of her body even through her clothes. Her face was the color of paper. Gatti carried her into the room, set her down on the bed and ran for Dilandau.  
  
  
"A physician, I need a physician." Dilandau ranted. "She is not going to die on me. Gatti, I need a physician!"  
  
Gatti stared at him, shocked by this display of anger. Surely Dilandau couldn't care this much about a traitor? He had wanted to kill her in the first place. They both looked up as Folken swept into the room.  
  
"Folken, she can't die. Where's a physician?" Dilandau yelled at him.  
  
Folken glanced at him, his eyebrow arching slightly. He walked silently past and pressed the fingers of his good hand to Naoko's neck. She lay perfectly still on the bed, one arm crossed over her stomach. Folken stood there for a second, frowning slightly. Then he looked up at Dilandau and Gatti.  
  
"It doesn't look good." He said softly. "I doubt she'll live through the night."  



	7. 7

"No..." Dilandau whispered. "She has to live!"  
  
Folken glanced at him sharply. "But she is a traitor," He said softly.  
  
"If she dies now, she can't serve as an example to anyone else who might betray Dornkirk," Dilandau replied quickly.  
  
"Someone will need to watch her," Folken said, watching Dilandau carefully. "Perhaps you would, Dilandau. After all, you surely won't be able to trust any of your Dragon Slayers to watch her."  
  
"I suppose so," Dilandau said grudgingly. "Though hopefully we should be getting to Dornkirk soon and can get rid of her."  
  
Folken nodded and left the room. Gatti looked uncertainly after him, then at Dilandau. At the sharp nod, he left the room slowly, casting a glance back over his shoulder. To his surprise, Dilandau was sitting on the side of the bed, watching Naoko's face and holding her hand lightly. Shaking his head, Gatti hurried to join the other Dragon Slayers.  
  
  
  
Yolanda looked up in consternation as the bright day suddenly darkened dramatically. Expecting to see black storm clouds, she instead saw the massive belly of an enormous dragon. Her mouth dropped open as she recognized the fierce countenance of Darakk. He wheeled in the air above her, his wings blocking out the sun and raising up a wind that blew dust in tiny tornadoes. Flexing his giant claws, he landed in front of Yolanda with an earth-shaking thump. Grinning wryly, revealing fangs larger than Yolanda, he greeted her quietly.  
  
"I'm afraid my landings are not as graceful as they once were," He apologized, extending a claw to help Yolanda up from where she had fallen.  
  
She took it shakily and climbed to her feet, struggling against the natural fear she felt around Darakk, even though she knew he was Naoko's friend and guardian.  
  
"W-What brings you here, D-Darakk?" Yolanda stammered, straightening her mussed hair.  
  
"Have you heard any news of Naoko? I seem to have lost contact with her," Darakk replied, frowning.  
  
"Lost contact? Last I heard she was still with Zaibach."  
  
"I can't feel her presence anymore," Darakk said worriedly. "When a dragon loses contact with their Chosen, it usually means that they've... died. First she wasn't acknowledging me, and now every time I reach for her, it's like I come up against a brick wall. That's why I believe she's still alive; it only feels like something's blocking me from reaching her, not the nothingness that comes from the death of a counterpart."  
  
"No, I haven't seen her. What if Zaibach has discovered who she really is? Or worse, what if they've found out that she's Draconian? They'll kill her!" Yolanda started wringing her hands.  
  
"Or take her to Dornkirk! Of course!" Darakk rumbled, accidentally raising his voice. Yolanda winced.   
  
"Why would they take her to Dornkirk?" Yolanda asked, her ears ringing.  
  
"To be tried as a traitor. They love torture and they'll want to use her as an example," Darakk told her angrily. "There's been unease among the High Council, and I've heard it's because Dilandau and his Dragon Slayers have stopped killing every dragon in sight. They think they're getting ready for an all-out attack, but it must be because they're taking Naoko to Dornkirk!"  
  
He snarled, raising up on his hind legs and loosing a great stream of fire into the air. Heat rushed over Yolanda, making her feel light-headed. Nearby trees were charred into ashes. There were screams from the village just over the hill; they had seen the flame and recognized it as dragon-fire.  
  
"I had a hard enough time finding you, Yolanda. Why are you here in this tiny town?" Darakk asked, lowering himself back down onto his belly.  
  
"I had to move. Zaibach soldiers were searching houses, looking for someone. I never caught who it was, but there's many things in my house that would've earned me a quick death," Yolanda replied.   
  
"I have to go find Dilandau. He must have Naoko prisoner, and somehow she's being blocked," Darakk growled, flapping his wings slowly in the heated air.  
  
"I'm going with you," Yolanda said firmly. "She's my friend too."  
  
"But, it's too dangerous," Darakk protested.  
  
"More for you than for me," Yolanda retorted, dropping her basket and walking up to Darakk's side. "Crouch down, will you? Besides, if these Zaibach soldiers have hurt her, they'll answer to me."  
  
Darakk flattened himself as much as possible, but Yolanda still had to climb using the scales which were twice the size of her head. Finally, she seated herself on Darakk's back, between two of the ridges, and held on tight. With a roar that shook the ground, Darakk jumped into the air, flapping his wings powerfully as he gained altitude. A minute later, they were mere specks in the air. The ground where they had been looked as though a war had been fought there, with deep gouges from Darakk's claws and the trees charred and black.  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Naoko, wake up. Open your eyes, if only for a second," Dilandau pleaded quietly, watching the unresponsive girl in front of him. "Show me that the real Naoko's still in there."  
  
Suddenly, Naoko's eyes did open, but they were blank and unseeing. Dilandau's breath caught as she stared up at the ceiling for a second, then turned her head slowly to look at him with that vacant gaze. He shivered at the look in her eyes. Unblinkingly, she looked at him for a moment, then her eyebrows lowered slightly in confusion. Her eyes cleared a little and she opened her mouth as though to speak.  
  
Dilandau leaned forward, but Naoko's jaw clenched and she closed her eyes again, her face twisted in pain. She gripped the blanket so tightly her knuckles were white, trembling. She started to whisper his name, then cut off with a scream of agony. At that instant, a bellowing roar shook the fortress. There were startled exclamations and the sound of running feet.  
  
Naoko's breathing, harsh and irregular, started to slow down until her chest was barely rising. Dilandau jumped to his feet as there was another roar and something large and heavy hit the fortress hard enough to cant it to the side. Dilandau grabbed Naoko by the shoulders, lifting her up. Her body was limp in his hands, her head falling backwards. He shook her hard.  
  
"Naoko, don't you dare go," He whispered fiercely. "Don't leave me again."  
  
She took a deep breath with a gasp, her eyes fluttering open. Her eyes were unfocused, but her face wasn't vacant like before. She blinked a few times, awareness returning to her expression. Dilandau helped her to sit up, and she rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Naoko, are you okay? What happened?" Dilandau asked.  
  
She looked at him blankly, then smiled wickedly. "Naoko doesn't exist anymore."  
  
  
  
Yolanda held on tightly as Darakk threw himself against the fortress again, nimbly swerving around the flying guymelafs that sought to bring him down. More young men were standing on the deck of the fortress, swords out and ready.   
  
"Darakk, get me closer! I'll jump onto the deck!" Yolanda yelled, the rushing wind tearing the words from her mouth.  
  
Darakk heard, however, and twisted suddenly, diving straight at the young men, who scattered in terror. Yolanda leaped off Darakk's back as he swooped past the fortress, landing solidly on her feet and ducking a youth's swing. Smiling grimly, she held her hands out, palms pressed together and loosed a green ball of light at the nearest Slayer. It caught him in the chest, flinging him back against the wall, where he slumped down, unconscious.   
  
"Mage!" someone yelled in terror. "Look out, it's a mage!"  
  
Yolanda frowned, spinning on her heel. She muttered something under her breath and a silver sword materialized out of the air in front of her. She grabbed it by the leather-wrapped hilt and spun to catch another youth's blade with it. She pulled the sword from his hands and hit him with the flat of her blade, knocking him out.   
  
Three more Dragon Slayers surrounded her, white with fear but determined to fight. Yolanda looked at the closest one and he was sent flying into the other two, sending them sprawling in an ungainly heap. She glanced up to see how Darakk was doing fighting the guymelafs and barely missed the thrust of yet another Dragon Slayer. This one looked uneasy about something and squinted at her as they locked blades. Suddenly, he grinned.  
  
"You must be Yolanda, Naoko's friend," he said, straining to hold her sword away from him. "She's told me a lot about you."  
  
Yolanda's eyes widened. "You know Naoko? Where is she?"  
  
"Here. Down there somewhere," The young man indicated with a jerk of his head. "D'you want to let up on the sword now? I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"You couldn't hurt me if you tried," Yolanda replied cheerfully, the sword vanishing in mid-air. "What's your name? Is Naoko all right? Can you call off the other Dragon Slayers?"  
  
"Gatti, Naoko's... not so good and no, I can't," Gatti replied.  
  
"Well, Gatti, I'll leave Darakk up there, who's Naoko's guardian, and you can show me where Naoko is. Now," Yolanda said menacingly.  
  
"Um, ok, follow me then," Gatti said, leading the way and looking as though he had just remembered Yolanda was a mage.  
  
  
  
"W-What?" Dilandau stammered.  
  
"Naoko doesn't exist anymore," It was Naoko speaking, but the voice was deeper, more menacing.  
  
Dilandau backed slowly away, one hand going to his sword. "Who-what are you?"  
  
"I-aaah! No! This body is mine, now, not yours!" Naoko shrieked suddenly, struggling to get up and falling to her knees. "Get out!"  
  
Dilandau stared at her, seeing another face superimposed over Naoko's; a malevolent face that looked strangely familiar. Naoko held her head with both hands, her arms trembling. At that instant, the door slammed open and another girl stepped in, one with flame-red hair and cool grey eyes. She took one look at Naoko and ran over to her, chanting something under her breath. She lay a hand on Naoko's shoulder and the other girl slowly stopped struggling and fell against the redhead.  
  
Dilandau looked up at a movement by the door and looked into the wide eyes of Gatti. He arched an eyebrow slightly. Gatti shrugged and walked over to him.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, her name is Yolanda. She is a mage and also Naoko's friend," Gatti said softly as Yolanda pushed Naoko's hair away from her face.  
  
"Yolanda," Dilandau called quietly. She looked up at him, frowning. "Is-is she okay? What happened?"  
  
"Doppleganger," Yolanda said shortly. "She's fine now."  
  
"Of course. That's why it seemed familiar," Dilandau murmured. "I'm..."  
  
"I know who you are," Yolanda snapped. "I know what you stand for too."  
  
"Not anymore," Dilandau replied quietly. "I wasn't in the right... state of mind before. Naoko helped me see clearly."  
  
"That's your excuse for all the deaths you've ordered?" Yolanda snapped. "You killed entire villages, destroyed people's homes and left them out in the cold, and you say you weren't in the right state of mind?" Her voice rose until she was yelling, grey eyes flashing in her flushed face. Her arm tightened around Naoko's shoulders. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer and you can't give me any excuses. You-"  
  
"Yolanda." Naoko struggled to sit up. "Please, he really has changed."  
  
"I'll believe that when I see it," Yolanda muttered, but subsided. "Naoko, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been run over," Naoko groaned. Her eyes widened suddenly. "Darakk! He's here?"  
  
"He's the one who brought me," Yolanda replied. Another roar ripped through the air, and she winced. "I don't think he's very happy."  
  
"I couldn't tell," Naoko replied dryly, swinging her legs off the bed and standing up. Both Yolanda and Dilandau jumped up to stop her, then glared at each other. "Excuse me, you two. I'm going to stop Darakk before he completely destroys this place." She neatly avoided Yolanda's hand and slipped out the door.  
  
"You," Yolanda snapped, glaring at Dilandau, "stay here. We don't need your help."  
  
"Yes you do," Dilandau retorted. "Who else is going to call off my Dragon Slayers?"  
  
"I'm sure we could find a way." Yolanda said ominously, exiting the room. Dilandau blanched and followed her down the hallway, cursing all mages under his breath.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ah, it's been a while. ^^ Okay, readin over this, I am gettin way supernatural again... Must stop that. Unless, of course, my dear readers like it... Hehe. I've been reading Stephen King books, so that's my excuse. He rules! So, anywayz, I'll leave off here and let you decide whether I should keep it sorta supernatural, or calm down a tad on magick and dopplegangers and possession and that type-a stuff. Ooh, b4 I forget... There's a very awesome book called "Dmitri" about a 20-something man who is possessed by the spirit of the young Dmitri Ivanovich, son of Ivan the Terrible and heir to the throne of Rus (Russia). Except he's murdered when he's 9 years old. So I guess that influenced this too. *beams* If you can find that book, I suggest reading it. It's very, very good.   



End file.
